The CrashA KibaIno Lovestory
by Christina-Bennett16
Summary: Dark plans have been made for Ino and her best friend Shikamaru,when their world is plummeted into the darkness,it will be the darkness that brings them back.
1. The Promotion

_**Chapter 1~ The Promotion**_

_At 21 years old, Ino Yamanaka hated the choices she had made this past year. There was so much she still had to do! "I still have to visit my father back in Konaha, and get a boyfriend! Hell I was supposed to have kids some day!" But now that was all taken away from Ino Yamanaka, Because she feared she was about to die..._

_ *One year earlier*_

_"SHIT I overslept again! Shikamaru get up we're late for work!" Shikamaru groaned and got up. He noticed that Ino had already gotten dressed and had bolted down the stairs into the kitchen. By the time he had gotten dressed and walked down the stairs, Ino was already eating breakfast. "Good morning lazy-ass! Its about time you got up, It's already 10 o'clock", Ino said cheerfully. " 10 O'CLOCK! "What are you eating breakfast for when we have to get going before the boss fires us!" Ino giggled at her roomate. "Sorry Shikamaru I lied, its Sunday today." "I wanted you awake because Sakura's coming over in an hour and a half." Shikamaru blushed slighty. Ino started to walk over to their large living room and then turned around. "Oh and Shikamaru, try not to be shy again like last time. it'll be okay I promise." She winked at him then left to the other room out of sight. Shikamaru wanted to believe Ino but it was hard because he kept remembering the last time Sakura came over: While trying to impress Sakura with his cooking skills he accidentally droped dinner all over her! Since then he was a little embarrassed to see Sakura again. _

_ Right then and there, the doorbell rang. Ino made her way to the door and answered it. In their doorway was a man with a suit and fresh shaven face. "Are you Ino Yamanaka?" The business man asked casually. "Yes , why who's asking?" Ino felt nervous around the man. " Oh please, forgive me, my name is Sai. I'm here to inform you that you and Shikamaru Nara have been promoted to flight attandant, you no longer have to work as airport security." _

_Ino's mouth dropped. " ARE YOU KIDDING? I have dreamed about getting this job and now its coming true!" Ino shrieked in excitment. "So do you accept this promotion offer?" The business man said with some annoyance._

_Ino was still in shock from the news so it took her a moment to figure out what to say next. Finally she managed to spit out: "Are you crazy? Of coarse I do!" The man smiled wickedly "Well then you and Shikamaru start Tuesday, your uniforms will be sent to your house some time Monday afternoon." He gave one more wicked smile and walked to his car on the side of the road. As the man drove away ,Sakura walked up the driveway. She was early._

_ "Who was that Ino? I've never seen him before." Sakura said with a little surprise in voice. Ino shot back with excitement, " Oh Ssssakura something wwwonderful came up!" Ino said to excited to answer Sakura's question. "I got a promotion!" Ino was so excited to tell someone about her good fortune that she stumbled on her words. "Ino thats awsome! When do you start? Sakura said with happiness and a little jealousy. _

_"Sai,the man who came to my house, he says I start Tuesday! Oh I'm soo excited! I wonder what my paycheck will be?" Ino started to wonder if she should have read some sort of paper work before accepting the promotion, what if the pay wasnt very good? And heaven forbid that the uniform was ugly! But she put the thought aside because after all she had a guest to tend to. "Any way, Sakura why dont you come inside, Shikamaru cant wait to see you!"_

_Ino said this quite loud as if it was intended for Shikamaru to hear. Sakura walked in the door and complimented on how Ino had kept her place. Then the blonde and pink haired women walked casually up the stairs into Ino's bedroom._

_ "What do you want to do Ino?" Sakura said with a deep hidden tone as if Sakura was hidding something. Ino was surprised by the tone of Sakura's voice it sounded different than her usual sweet tone, more dark. But of coarse Ino let it go.__"__**After all she is my best friend.. Why would she hide something from me? Maybe this new promotion has me too worried and excited..."**__ Ino thought to herself. "Do you wanna see a movie? I heard that scary movie is out, whats it called... Oh ya! Insidious I hear its really good." _

_"Ya that would be great! Oh and can we bring Shikamaru along?" Ino smiled and Shikamaru poked his head out of the door from the kitchen because his name was mentioned. Shikamaru walked into the living room to ask why his name was being said. "Ino what are we doing this evening?" He looked over to Sakura pretending to just notice her presence. "Oh hello Sakura." he blushed fire truck red while speaking to his one love._

_"We were going to see a movie, Sakura and I, She wants you to come to, do you wanna come?" Ino winked at him, to say it will be all right. "ssuure, I'd love to go whhhat movie are we seeing?" Shikamaru stuttered. "We're going to see Insidious, if your okay with scary movies?" Ino wondered. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Shikamaru reasurred him self. The three best friends walked to the door and piled into shikamaru's Mercedes. They finally arrived at one of Konoha's many movie theatres after a 25 minute drive. They bought their tickets and popcorn, and rushed into theatre 5 to get good seats. 30 minutes through the movie shikamaru felt sick it was so dark and humid in the theatre that he needed some air. He told Ino and Sakura he would be back in 5 minutes, he just had to go to the bath room. " Of coarse Shikamaru, just make sure your quick its getting to a good part!" Ino wispered. " I will Ino." Shikamaru chuckled and walked toward the double doors. In the main hallway it smelled of popcorn, he seen an usher and asked where the mens room was. "Around the corner to the left." The usher said annoyed with Shikamaru for disturbing him. So Shikamaru bolted to the mens room eager to get fresh air. He walked through the door casually just in case he wasnt alone, as soon as he noticed he was alone he rushed to the alley way door across from the sinks and opened it. _

_ He was greatful for the cold fresh air from the alley, only after the door closed behind him did he notice how the only light in the alley was coming from the mens room. Now that it was closed he was in complete darkness. He became nervous as the door would not open. "Damn locked out." He decided that it would be smart to walk around to the front and just walk through the front doors. But as he started towards the end of the alley he saw large bulky shadows wash over him..._


	2. That Damn Dark Alley

_**Chapter 2~ That damn dark alley**_

___As the shadows surrounded Shikamaru, he saw a man (probably the leader) walk up real close to Shikamaru and grunt: "Your a cute one! I think I'll have some fun with you!" Its was soon very clear that not only was this man psycho, he was gay. And by the way he talked to Shikamaru, worried him about the gay psycho's definition of 'fun'. The man got closer and Shikamaru quickley got into a defensive position, But as he strategicly thought out the situation, Shikamaru knew what outcome was inevidable and waited for the embarrassing pain to overwhelm his backside._

_ *In the theatre*_

_ "Whats taking Shikamaru so long? It's been 20 minutes! I mean come on, even when I have my period I dont take that long." Sakura asked Ino with a worried tone. "Your right hes been gone far to long, I'll go check on him." Ino bravely vollenteered. "No, I'll go you have to watch the movie and tell me what I missed, if thats all right?" _

_"No problem, okay but hurry!" Ino said forgeting her wispering voice. Sakura made her way to the mens washroom and knocked on the door to make sure no guys were inside. When no one answered she opened the door to an empty bathroom. _

_ "Shikamaru? Are you in here?" Sakura shouted like a worried mother calling her kid into the house after dark. Sakura checked the first three stalls, then stopped. What's that noise? she thought to herself. It sounded like a teenage couple making out, and by the sound screams it was a __hardcore__ makeout. For the moment forgeting about Shikamaru,she took the oportunity to watch something funny. _

_She opened the alley door and to her surprise it wasnt a teenage couple, It was some freaky old dude RAPING SHIKAMARU! Shikamaru was tied down, gagged, and his pants weren't in sight. He was shreaking in pain as the psycho raped him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" Sakura shouted as she sucker punched him in the jaw sending him 2 feet away from Shikamaru. (2 feet isn't much but its better than still getting raped, right?). He groaned in pain and summoned his thugs. Suddenly she was surrounded by buff ugly men in their mid-30's. She hit all of them in the same area; the rib cage (peircing their hearts) without breaking a sweat because after all she was an accomplished medical ninja, and thankfully Ino had shown her some new moves. When the psycho finally realized it was no use, he ran off, leaving Sakura and Shikamaru alone in the dark alley. _

_ Embarrassed that he was half naked in front of Sakura, Shikamaru rushed to get his pants from behind a dumpster. Sakura slowly approached him just in case he was still putting his pants on. "Omigod, Shikamaru are you alright?" the pink haired woman asked histaricaly. "Go away Sakura. I didnt need your help!" Shikamaru was angry at this point. But most of all he was angry at himself that Sakura not only seen him naked, but had to __save__ him. He felt stupid and weak that he needed to be saved._

_"Excuse me? You were getting raped and I saved you from those men! You'd think I deserve a thank you!" Sakura raged. "I didn't ask to be saved Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted and started to walk towards the street. "Where are you going?" Sakura tried to keep it together but you could tell she had already started to cry. "Home..." Shikamaru said with a dark tone. _

_"And don't even think about telling Ino about this!" _

_Sakura closed her eyes tight to make the tears stop but as she opened them Shikamaru was already gone._

_ *Back in the theatre*_

_ "Sakura! What took you so long, and where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked But Sakura didnt want to answer the question. "Lets go back to your house Ino..." She just sobbed. "But whhyy...? Sakkura whats going on... wheres Shikamaru?" Sakura let out a big sigh. "I'll explain everything back at the house." Ino eyed Sakura eager to know what was going on. Sakura understood what was irritating Ino and silently said. " Don't worry Ino i'll tell you everything when were alone." Ino nodded. It was 20 long minutes of awkward silence till they got to Ino's house._

_ "Okay Sakura we're alone. Spill it, what the hell happened and where is Shikamaru?" Sakura fed Ino every little detail about what had happened. "As for Shikamaru, i'm not sure where he is. I'm so sorry Ino..." Ino just stood there shocked at the words that filled her ears as she feared for her friend. __**Shikamaru raped? Omigosh.. I hope he's alright...**__ Ino shot back at her with a worried tone__**. **__"Sorry? What are you sorry for? Sakura you saved him from rapists, if anything im grateful for what you did." Ino wasnt able to make the last part come out of her lips. She was speechless. "Well thank you Ino really, but its my fault he ran off... Oh and Ino? If we find Shikamaru can you not talk about this? He said not to tell you..." Ino sighed "Alright, but we'd better start looking for him." the two leaf kunoichis nodded and headed for the door. But just as they Ino was about to turn the door knob Shikamaru walked in. He glared at Sakura but was cut off by Ino "There you are Shikamaru, We were wondering were you went?" Good, Ino said that well. He would not find out she knew of his embarrasing attack. _

_"Oh I just thought I should get some fresh air, I told Sakura I would catch up with you guys." Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Oh. Ya sure whatever you needed to do." Ino said. Shikamaru shot a glance at Sakura making her reply "Sorry Ino I must have forgotten to tell you." Shikamaru took one last look at Ino and Sakura and went upstairs. "I should go... It is getting late and I dont think Shikamaru wants me here anymore." Sakura looked down to the floor. " Are you sure ? well okay if you want to. goodnight Sakura." Sakura looked at Ino for a second. "Goodnight Ino." She wispered._


End file.
